


少男心真是很奇怪的东西

by cy233



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cy233/pseuds/cy233





	少男心真是很奇怪的东西

旧剑X咕哒♂  
完全的我流设定以及我流咕哒  
注意事项见前篇 话说是同一个咕哒来着  
ABO  
咕哒和咕哒子是一个职业（御主）但是工作地点不同只是沙雕网友  
安全带绑好 下山了

收到迦勒底通知近日召唤亚瑟王灵基成功率增加后，藤丸立香准备了两箱圣晶石，在召唤室摆了一张圆桌，把所有圆桌骑士全喊来坐成一圈。  
莫德雷德来晚了，进屋就要往剩下那个位置上坐。  
立香给她拦住了：“你等会。”然后指了指墙角，“你蹲那。”  
“哈？！” 莫德雷德正要暴起，就看到另一个墙角蹲着梅林。  
梅林：“……”  
莫德雷德：“……”  
立香懒得管他们两个，离得近的高文只听见他模模糊糊念了几句静远い记忆什么的，一口气把两箱圣晶石全扔进召唤阵。  
出来吧阿尔托莉雅！！！！！！！

【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈都说了是亚瑟王up亚瑟王好几个呢出来男的那个不亏啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！】  
【闭嘴！这不是我期待的标准结局！！】  
藤丸立香愤恨地截断了和咕哒子的通讯。  
当天召唤阵金光翻涌，他听见莫德雷德小声喊了句“父王……？”想都没想就像只快乐的鸡崽儿扑进召唤阵，挂在了一米八十多金发男性的身上。  
【然后你就及其失礼地哭出声晕了过去。这个故事我听莫德雷德讲过八百遍了，你那时候脑子里咋想的？？】  
【……妈的，桌上忘摆吃的了。】  
【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！】  
【你可真是我的宝藏男孩儿，我笑出鸡叫哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——】  
藤丸立香忍住删除好友的冲动，猫在被窝里啪哒啪哒打字，手机屏光照在他心如死灰的脸上，像个活鬼。  
【……你什么时候能呛死？我思考怎么道歉已经想了三天了……wry】  
那边的咕哒子过了一会才发了消息过来。  
【单独邀请他去做他擅长的事，然后夸奖他一番再郑重道歉吧？】  
好主意咕哒子，不愧是你。  
那么亚瑟擅长什么事呢？看看迦勒底发的资料吧……

亚瑟•潘德拉贡，圆桌骑士的领袖（男），不列颠的王（男），誓约胜利之剑的持有者（男），  
就算让不相干的人来评价，也只会得到“是个好人（男）”的说法。  
话说性别是不是强调了太多次啊？！  
对啊！为什么是男的啊！  
你妈的！为什么！！！  
藤丸立香的眼泪不值钱 。

话说回来，即便被轮番掀裙子确认性别也没有生气的亚瑟真的是个好人。但这不代表他没有情绪，任谁在自己房间的门缝底下看见一封干净的信，也会因为这种少女漫画剧情感到惊讶。  
亚瑟捡起这封没有署名的信打开封口，想着信的主人也一定是一位整洁而害羞的人吧，才会——

【在？杀猪吗？】

……？

……还有比收到这封信更令人感到np+100%想放大的事吗？  
有的，那就是打开这封信的时候你儿子刚好在你旁边。

十分钟后藤丸立香的手机喵喵叫了两声，发信人分别是亚瑟和莫德雷德，亚瑟的内容只有一个字：  
【好。】  
莫德雷德的也只有一个字：  
【屌。】

咕哒子呢？咕哒子五分钟前听完他做的事回复了一串哈哈哈，结尾是宝藏男孩牛批，老子头给你笑掉和另一串哈哈哈。  
尸首分离这么久，凉透了吧，立香想。  
所以这究竟成功了没啊，立香第一次往人家门底下塞信，挺紧张的,正想狗狗祟祟地溜出去瞅瞅，就听见有人敲门。  
当当当三下，不多不少，声音不大不小，极有礼貌。  
啊，玛修吧，立香拉开了门：“怎么了？玛——”  
门外的确是玛修，这个一米八十多的玛修有着一头璀璨的金发，湖绿色的眼睛盯着立香。  
“杀猪去啊。”金发的王子微笑着。  
……成功了吧，大概。

灵子转移目的地是一处有广袤密林的小型特异点，立香幽幽地回忆着被问到“哪里有猪”时工作人员那个一言难尽的表情，冷不防地一脚踏空。  
？  
Ntm？天上有猪吗？你手能不能稳一点？？  
然而还没等立香嚎叫，便被拉着手臂打横抱在怀里，耳侧传来亚瑟温润的声音：“没事的，抓紧，如果害怕可以闭上眼睛。”  
下落时周围空气急速流动，为了让立香听清，亚瑟靠的稍微有点近，温热的呼吸打在耳廓上，立香拿下一只手抓了抓耳朵。  
放屁，堂堂开位马斯塔，怎么会被自由落体吓到。  
唔，说起来，亚瑟的第二性别是什么来着？没来得及问啊……  
虽然过程惊险，不过总算平安落地，亚瑟把立香放下：“还好吗？能站稳吗？”  
当然，堂堂开位马斯塔，又不是易碎品。  
“啊，抱歉，因为某些原因总是不由自主地把御主当成女孩子……”亚瑟微微后退，给立香空间活动手脚。  
阳光穿过丛林茂密的枝条，斑斑驳驳地洒在亚瑟金色的头发上，立香有种眼睛被晃到的感觉。  
……话说回来，把人家这么英俊的王子殿下使唤来杀猪是不是犯了什么根本性错误啊……  
被喊来干粗活的金发王子看起来没有任何不满，主动向树林深处靠近。  
立香跟在他后面，谨慎地留意着周围的动静，很快便发现一些零星散布的魔猪，大概清理了两三批，亚瑟说：“这些足够了吗？”  
立香：“啊？”  
亚瑟：“诶？”  
立香迷惑了几秒回过味来，感情他真以为自己是来打工的，不是啊，不是啊哥哥，弟弟是想给你道歉啊——  
亚瑟：“啊！”  
你为什么突然一副明白了什么的表情？！你明白什么了啊？？  
立香正想给他拽住解释清楚，就听见森林深处传来一阵低吼。  
……什么玩意，猪吗，猪会这么叫吗。总之先撤退吧，刚刚的魔猪群也消耗了亚瑟一部分魔力，是时候休息——  
不是，祖宗，您往声音来源方向走什么？？  
亚瑟奇怪地望了拉住他袖子的立香一眼：“怎么了？你不就是想要这个吗？”  
所以说你不要胡乱明白啊？！巨大魔猪是说刚就刚的吗！头这么铁啊你！！  
“来了，在我身后站好不要乱跑。”亚瑟顺手撸了一把立香的头发，站到他身前。

巨大的怪物低吼着靠近，而面前挡着年轻英俊的骑士，即便孤军奋战，体型差距悬殊，也没有丝毫动摇，只为了保护身后的——  
“——这什么少女漫画剧情啊！！”立香好像没有意识到自己内心的怒吼已经化作实体：“啊啊去死吧！令咒：宝具解放！”  
亚瑟没有回头，带笑的声音却稳稳地传进立香耳中：“啊，谢谢，帮了大忙。”  
你笑个屁，你在门缝底下捡到信的时候没想过少女漫画吗？！  
“那么，Seal•Thirteen Decision•Start！”  
立香没能在平地卷起的气流中听清后面的声音，只能在瞬间席卷此地的金色风暴中勉力分辨出亚瑟的身影，当光与风暴一同散去，亚瑟依旧挡在面前，魔猪？魔猪已经满地都是了。  
“御主，”刚刚把巨大魔猪一剑轰成渣的英灵回过头，对立香温柔地笑着：“刚刚忘记叫你闭眼，有没有伤到眼睛？”  
立香不想纠结亚瑟本人和他的宝具谁更耀眼这个问题，他只想由衷地对着亚瑟狂放彩虹屁，说起来本来目的不就是要夸他然后道歉吗？！  
夸！快夸他啊！藤丸立香！彩虹屁怎么搓来着！想起键位啊！！  
“……牛批。”啊！！！你这个废物！你这么夸奖人家人家能开心吗！！  
亚瑟果不其然愣在原地，过了几秒突然憋不住笑了：“抱歉……刚刚没想明白你说的那句话是什么意思，第一次被这样夸奖，谢谢，你刚刚也帮了大忙。”  
藤丸立香，直男，脸红了。  
人和天使有可比性吗？没有。  
“喏，你是需要这个吗？”亚瑟趁立香愣神儿的时候简单搜索了一下魔猪残骸，递过来一枚咒兽胆石。  
立香条件反射地伸手接了：“谢……啊不是，不是需要这个……你听我说！！我我我——”九十度鞠躬：“对不起啊——！！”  
亚瑟：“……嗯？”  
“就，就是那天召唤阵里发生的事，我只是事出突然受了刺激，并不是讨厌你还是怎样，总之真是失礼了！！非常对不起！”  
之后还把你叫来杀猪真是太对不起了，如果不是满地魔猪残骸立香简直要下跪了。  
亚瑟摸了摸下巴，艰难地理顺了状况：“所以说今天叫我出来是为了道歉？”  
“对，非常对不起！”  
“之前在召唤阵晕过去不是因为alpha信息素超过阀值？”  
“对，非常——什么你是alpha？！”  
“……”亚瑟莫名有种两个平行世界的电波频道终于在此刻对接的感觉：“对，我也是被召唤出来之后才知道这个世界还有第二性别，刚刚被召唤出来并不会收敛信息素，莫德雷德说你是omega之后我还以为你受到信息素冲击，所以一直想找机会道歉……”  
你是什么人你是天使吗亚瑟潘德拉贡。  
话说信息素什么的那绝对是失去意识之后的事啊？立香一头雾水，如果知道亚瑟是alpha他肯定不会提出单独邀约还不带抑制剂啊？！  
不过他现在并闻不到亚瑟的信息素，应该是两个人都不在易感期的缘故，说起来立香的易感期……  
啊不就是大后天吗？！  
“剩下的事回家再说我们现在赶紧先回去吧天都快黑了不要耽误时间了啊啊啊！！”  
亚瑟虽然对他突如其来的惊慌感到有些迷惑，不过夜晚的森林的确不是什么安全的地方，尽早离开是没错的。  
而正当立香转身准备回到降落地点的时候，亚瑟突然拉着他躲进树后：“嘘。”  
怎么了？立香眼神询问。  
很快他就没有疑问了，一次看到两只巨大魔猪甚至连“为啥这有三只这么大的猪我们捅了魔猪窝吗”这种问题都来不及思考，要不是刚才亚瑟拉着他藏起来，就要2v2了。  
“两只在一起有点麻烦啊，等他们分开再逐一击破吧。”亚瑟贴着立香小声说：“御主觉得呢？”  
“溜了溜了……话说你不要离我耳朵这么近说话……”立香把他兜帽拽上，拎着亚瑟悄悄往后方移动。  
魔猪似乎感到了一些不同寻常的气味，虽然并未确定两人的位置，但也缓慢的向这边靠近。  
亚瑟轻轻拍拍立香的手：“你先走，这种古老树林有很多空心树的，我能拦住他们一会。”  
你说啥呢？这么大两个猪你要拦一会？拦完了你还不得回英灵座啊？？  
藤丸立香拼命比划，别竖flag了爸爸咱俩快溜吧？！  
然后就发现他拽不动亚瑟了，亚瑟推推他，用口型叫他快走，那两头魔猪已经靠的很近了。  
“我走你个头！”立香抡起沙包大的拳头（自称）一拳锤在亚瑟盔甲上，duang一声，响亮得魔猪和亚瑟一起愣了。  
打完拉起亚瑟拔腿就跑，被发现了就不用顾及声音大小了，魔猪也反应过来，吼叫着声追了上来。  
亚瑟刚被锤了有点不明就里，磕磕绊绊地也跑了起来。  
“就你她妈头铁，要跑一起跑非得整没用的！！甲那么硬疼死老子了！猪都知道跑！”  
亚瑟就静静地听着他断断续续实名辱骂自己和猪，偶尔在立香踩空的时候拉一把让他保持平衡。  
这厢藤丸立香还没骂完：“长得好看了不起吗！猪能看出你是不是好看吗！猪都快追上来了！！”  
“……”亚瑟想想，说：“……谢谢？”  
“我他妈是在夸——啊！！！！”立香突然感觉自己两脚一起踏空，条件反射地抓住亚瑟，没想到非但没稳住还把他一起拽倒了，两个人还没反应过来便一起陷入地面  
……要说狗人有狗命，立香睁开紧闭的双眼，发现他们踩碎了几根干枯的细树根，一起掉进了一棵空心树的树根底部，两只魔猪在洞外哼哧哼哧拱来拱去，可惜进不来。  
亚瑟掉下来的一瞬间只来得及拢住立香，爬起来的时候看见立香在对洞外的魔猪竖着中指比比划划。  
“……”  
立香听见身后的动静回头干咳一声：“……天都黑了我们在这呆一晚吧，明天它们应该走了。”  
亚瑟看起来也不想跟他计较刚刚挨骂的事，只是问他：“有没有撞到头？”  
见立香不回答，又接着问：“手还疼不疼？”  
“……”立香叹了口气，抬起右手：“令咒：灵基复原。我没事，你感觉好点了吗？”  
“谢谢，你真的很可靠啊。”  
立香感觉自己和亚瑟不在一个段位，各种方面。  
“按照魔力恢复速度，大概明天中午可以再放一次宝具，我们那个时候就抓紧离开吧。”  
明天中午是不是太久了一点啊，魔力消耗这么厉害吗？  
似乎看出了立香的疑惑，亚瑟主动解释道：“我易感期。”  
“哦……”  
停一下。  
他刚刚是不是说了什么直男危险词汇。  
立香僵硬地后退两步：“你……还……行？”  
问完了觉得自己问的不太对，又补充：“但我闻不到你的信息素啊？”  
“啊，我喷了信息素阻隔剂，这样就不会给别人添麻烦了。”  
“…………”藤丸立香，男，omega，真的很想狠狠摇晃亚瑟的头，给他控控水：“大易感期的，你不打抑制剂？！”  
亚瑟本人倒是很无所畏惧：“我觉得还好？我可以控制。”  
行了，不要讲了，你头铁，你是哥哥。  
藤丸立香坐在拔凉拔凉的地面上，觉得心里也拔凉拔凉的。大晚上独自面对一个易感期铁头alpha，外面的猪还守在洞口高一声低一声地嚎叫，却脑子走偏想起了红茶的话：  
【猪的全身都是宝，没有用的只有猪的叫声。】  
其实猪叫声也挺有用的，可以录一段拿回迦勒底止小儿夜啼。  
亚瑟安静地坐在地上，看着立香把头埋在膝盖上自抱自泣了一会，，又深呼吸几下，仿佛做好了什么面对重大事件的心理准备蹭了过来。  
……？  
亚瑟往旁边挪挪，给他让个地儿。  
“你不许动！”  
“啊我不动……”  
或许是立香脸上凝重的表情震慑住了亚瑟，条件反射地回答了一句之后他真的不动了，一动不动。  
立香看着僵直的亚瑟感觉更紧张了：“……你把眼睛闭上！”  
骑士翠绿色的眼睛里写满了为什么？怎么了？发生了啥？  
算了，敌不闭我闭，先来一番掩耳盗铃一会用令咒命令你失忆。藤丸立香想的挺美，自己令咒能不能令人失忆都忘到后脑勺去，只是一把抓住了亚瑟的脸，趁他还没反应过来立刻亲了上去。  
……？  
亚瑟再不明白状况怕不是傻了，omega即使不处于易感期也对alpha有一定吸引力，然而亚瑟并没有动，只是顺从地张开嘴，任由年轻的御主越靠越近，气息交融，魔力回转。  
Omega信息素稍微缓解了一些易感期症状，如果再亲几个小时说不定明早就能魔力充足了。  
藤丸立香听说过omega信息素除了吸引还有安抚作用，想来想去也是他问都没问就把人家叫来出差，横竖都是他要负责，亲就亲反正他也不在……易……感……期……  
亚瑟完全被动的状态让他很有安全感，魔力补充活动进行地十分顺利，然而渐渐地，立香感觉自己嗅到了什么之前没有印象的气味。  
说是嗅到也不准确，这股仿佛穿过松林的微风卷携着蔷薇花瓣的温柔气息似乎并没有经过他的鼻腔，便直接冲进了他的大脑，意识到这一点的同时立香猛地睁开眼睛，直直地撞进一片翠绿的湖泊。  
万籁俱寂，藤丸立香只能听见自己的心跳声，噗通，噗通。  
亚瑟主动松开他，声音有点微哑：“没事，别怕，你怎么了？”  
这事挺丢人的，怎么说呢，立香用卡壳的大脑思考着。本来是想安抚亚瑟易感期魔力滞涩，结果近距离接触alpha信息素，他的易感期好像，可能，大概，就是提前了。  
所以怎么说呢。  
“我还好。”头铁就完事了，藤丸立香今天就要做一个没有感情的铁头娃：“把你阻隔剂借我喷两下。”  
“……这支是alpha用的……”  
“……那不用了。没事，我可以控制，我行。”  
亚瑟怀疑地看着他：“你需要临时标记吗？我闻到了……嗯？兰花？”  
“……你知道一个alpha和omega直白地说‘我闻到你信息素了’等于性骚扰吗？！”  
亚瑟想说你刚刚还强吻良家少男，话到嘴边又咽回去了，他不敢动，也不敢深呼吸，只好坐在原地，听着猪叫坚强度日。  
藤丸立香苟在角落里，极力克制也没办法阻止空气中的兰花香气渐渐浓郁，直到连本人都觉得“这个味儿是不是浓到辣眼”，亚瑟也坐在原地没有任何危险举动。  
……真的铁，您不是哥哥，您是祖宗。  
不过仔细一看亚瑟的状况也不是很好，让一个易感期的alpha泡在omega信息素里简直是极刑，藤丸立香仔细回忆了一下自己的所作所为：在召唤成功的时候当面哭晕，然后啥也不说就叫人家杀猪，使唤人家一天还把人家一顿臭骂，现在——  
现在在用非正常手段进行单方面严刑拷打。  
真不是人啊！  
如果接受临时标记，自己的状况倒是会有些好转，但是易感期的alpha状况一定会更严重。  
亚瑟浑身僵硬地看着立香再次一脸悲壮地蹭过来：“……如果可以的话，您能离我远一点吗？”  
而立香只是问他：“……你讨厌我吗？”  
并不讨厌，亚瑟想，可靠，而且有点……可爱。  
立香只当他憋久了随便一个omega都觉得眉清目秀，解开了衣领。  
“……如果可以的话，您——”  
“不行。”立香果断截住话头，轻巧地跨到亚瑟身上：“闭嘴，不许动，强奸。”  
“……谢谢。”  
谢什么谢！要强奸你你还谢谢！你是谢谢成精吗？！  
亚瑟解除了盔甲武装，轻轻拢住一脸不可置信的御主：“谢谢，立香。如果你不愿意，我可以忍耐。”  
英灵的体温也这么热吗，立香不着边际地想，话可真多啊，于是低下头去小鸟一样啄了两下金发英灵的嘴唇：“都说是强奸了，问个屁。”  
“好。”  
易感期的omega，真厉害啊。亚瑟的手指才刚刚探进那个温润的洞口，就遇到了热情挽留，而立香本人则趴在他肩膀上，揪紧了肩膀布料，随着手指动作抖动着小声哽咽。  
话说得凶，其实青涩得很，亚瑟想。另一只手捏住立香的后颈，安抚似的揉揉，将他的头扳过来，和他轻柔地接吻，舌尖温柔地摩挲着立香的齿列，引导他放松。  
Omega柔软的肉穴很快就能容纳三根手指，亚瑟捏着立香的腰让他微微抬起，顶了进去。  
“呜——”立香抓住钳住腰胯的手腕：“别，别松手……”  
“好。”  
进入的过程长到磨人，甬道热情地欢迎着入侵者，吸着他，绞着他，仿佛要把亚瑟永远留下一样紧紧夹着他，让金发的英灵头皮发麻。  
立香此时已经没什么理智了，只是含糊地颤声抱怨：“呜……深……”  
亚瑟松开手，任由他逃离一般跪坐起来把自己往上拔，没多一会就双腿打颤，可怜兮兮地坐回来，把让他腰酸腿软的东西吞进身体里。  
“做的很好，立香，我不会动的，按你喜欢的来吧。”  
藤丸立香如果还有功夫听他讲话，一定会把被捅屁股我怎样都不会喜欢大声喊出来，然而炽热的刑桩烫化了尾椎，顺着脊髓一路烧坏了大脑，听话地小幅度起伏着：“烫……”  
“抱歉，立香。”亚瑟扶着他的腰，免得他失去平衡：“这个我帮不了你。”  
少年人的前列腺位置好找，反应也激烈的不行，过一会自己得了趣儿，没几下就撑着亚瑟的肩膀，绞紧他交代了。  
真厉害啊，亚瑟又一次这么想，如果忍耐着不去碰他，就会有这样的收获吗。  
立香发泄过一次后稍微清醒了一点，想趁着贤者时间冷茎一下，就稍微分出点心思，自打召唤亚瑟之后第一次仔细打量他。  
……真，真好看。  
骑士王英俊的长相和璀璨金发十分相称，当他翠绿色的眼里都是你的倒影，杀伤力直线上升，而一向自持的英灵此刻正因为他脸上泛着红晕——  
立香不由得动了动腰，然后就感觉屁股里那根将他牢牢钉在原地的东西跳了两下。  
亚瑟看着立香一下脸红到耳根，就搓搓他的耳朵，把立香亲手解开的制服脱掉，果不其然，胸口也红了一片，衬得胸前两点艳丽非常。  
刚想再看两眼，就被骑坐在身上的少年捂住了眼睛，只能听到他努力忍耐着颤抖的声音：“别……”  
“好。”被盖住半张脸的英俊骑士微笑着：“但你要辛苦一点了，立香。”  
……美色误人啊，藤丸立香，因为好看就纵容什么的，是要吃大亏的。  
是啊，这不正吃着呢吗，各种意义上的。  
藤丸立香在心里叹了口气，艰难地上下吞吐着另一名成年男性的性器，羞耻又不甘，但是……有点舒服……  
本来就劳累了一天，还凄惨地遭遇易感期提前，人类少年很快就体力不支，趴在亚瑟肩头小声喘息，磨磨蹭蹭，小声哼哼。  
亚瑟并没有指责他骑上来强奸还要撒娇让受害者配合，只是体贴地帮他抬起腰，暂时脱离了让他膝盖发软的热源。  
“啊……”  
“稍微转下身，立香。还能站住吗？”  
立香扶着坑壁，小幅摇头。  
于是亚瑟帮他跪坐下来，从背后贴上去，在耳后倾吐热气：“这样可以吗？”  
怎样都可以！求求你别问了！藤丸立香觉得自己可能因为脸太烫，要整个人升华成蒸汽了。  
而身后亚瑟当他通红的耳根已经帮他同意了，扶着少年人的腰骨，半强迫地让他接受alpha丝毫不见消减的性器。  
“等，等会……哈啊……深……”立香激烈喘息着，手指不由自主抠进土里，指尖用力到泛白，下一秒就被亚瑟捉住手腕，拉到背后。  
“小心，手痛不痛？”  
老子屁股痛！你给我治治吗！？  
亚瑟被泛着红含着水的眼神剜了两眼，也不生气，低头叼着立香后颈，舔咬着散发兰花香气的腺体，腿将立香膝盖顶开，迫使他坐的更深，然后就拉着他的手，毫不收敛地深入浅出，用力刮蹭顶弄着立香的前列腺，拔高的尖叫下一秒就充满了狭窄的空间。  
“啊啊！哈啊——疼……等一下……”  
疼吗？一点也不疼，亚瑟看着立香直挺挺的性器就知道。  
于是他终于咬住后颈那块安抚了好久也不见收敛的腺体，注入自己的信息素。  
立香咬紧了牙也关不住自己的喘息，alpha的信息素温柔却不容抗拒地刷过全身血管，等他回过神来，精液早就和身下泥土混为一体。  
而身后的alpha还一次都没有高潮过，立香知道alpha需要什么，知道自己要经历什么，对于接下来要发生的事有种本能的恐惧。  
他哆哆嗦嗦地回头试图好言相劝：“……祖宗，咱们今天能就到这吗——呜……别动，啊！”  
然而令他惊讶的是亚瑟真的停了，耳畔传来alpha急促的喘息和细小的磨牙声，是在克制着不要再一次咬上后颈吗？  
“……好。”  
说着，alpha真的克制着自己，缓缓抽了出去。  
性器快要脱离立香身体的时候，立香反手抓住了亚瑟的手腕。  
“……怎么什么都说好啊你！！”  
亚瑟温暖的手指捏着立香的腰：“那么你想怎样呢，立香？”  
立香一时搞不清楚他是真的绅士还是在坏心眼，不过这都是无所谓的，他挪了一下，主动把暴露在空气中的热源吞了回去，不停收缩的甬道已经替他回答了这个问题。  
生殖腔口被摩擦的感觉还是让立香浑身打颤，话都说不清，只是没有意义地小声哭叫，然而这换不来任何同情，身后的罪魁祸首还要贴着他敏感的耳朵讲话：“再努力一点，立香。”  
然后就含住他敏感的耳廓轻轻噬咬，趁他抖个不停注意力分散的时候顶进omega的生殖腔。  
“……啊——！”  
条件反射地，立香直起身来想摆脱这种感受，手却被温柔拉下捏住，身后的动作不再克制，alpha放纵着自己的本性，操弄着让生殖腔痉挛着流出大股大股的水。  
立香没法挣扎，也说不出拒绝的话，只能把alpha所有倾泄的欲望尽数接收，水声快比叫声大了也顾不得，而身后的英灵终于在生殖腔内成结了。  
少年迅速回头去找到英灵的嘴唇，堵住自己的尖叫。  
亚瑟任由他高潮时控制不住咬破自己的嘴唇，安抚地一下一下啄吻他，标记完成后就退了出来，抱着立香，等他不再颤栗后帮他穿上制服：“还能站稳吗？走了。”  
“去哪……？”  
“回迦勒底，我现在……嗯，魔力非常充足，外面的两头魔猪可以一次击杀，等我一下。”  
立香反应过来魔力非常充足的原因是什么的时候亚瑟已经迅速解决了魔猪，打横抱起他回到降落点。  
……已经懒得叫他不要公主抱了，立香觉得怎样都好，以后再也不敢头铁了。

当天灵子转移回来，在门口遇到了半夜出来找夜宵的莫德雷德。  
莫德雷德看见他俩半夜一起回来其中一个人（严格来说是她爸）嘴唇还破了，手里盘子一下就掉地上了。  
咔嚓一声。  
盘子是塑料的，咔嚓一声是铁人儿藤丸立香的心碎了。

我，藤丸立香，从今天开始，戒猪。

第二天早上收到了咕哒子和大半个迦勒底的信息，内容无一例外都是【牛批。】就是后话了。


End file.
